


Surprise

by define_serenity



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dalton Academy, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to throw Sebastian a surprise birthday party. Unfortunately his boyfriend hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> written for Allie's birthday : )

The cafeteria buzzes with the usual amount of chatter, tables filled with boys in matching blazers excitedly talking about last night’s lacrosse game, which Dalton had won, due in part to his boyfriend’s excellent captaining efforts. He’s greeted by freshmen and sophomores he barely recognizes, offering him a thumbs up or a wink, most of them adding a message for Sebastian.

Sebastian, who still lay blissed out in bed after a rigorous game, one hell of a celebration party, and a few hours of special attention from his boyfriend.

He accepts the attention with a healthy dose of modesty, something Sebastian would forgo, making a mental note of everyone vicariously congratulating Sebastian to pass on the compliments later, and drops down in between Jeff and Trent at the table the Warblers occupy, assaulted by another slew of praise.

On most other occasions he would’ve liked Sebastian to be here to soak up all the attention, and he’s not too shy to admit he got a rush out of seeing Sebastian revered by all the sports fans in the student body–there was something extremely hot about being the boyfriend of the guy everyone wanted to know.

But today Sebastian’s absence afforded him the opportunity to address a topic that’s been on his mind for a good few weeks now. It’s not that the two of them spend all their time together, but if this idea stood any chance of panning out he’d need a considerable amount of help ... and he didn’t trust all their friends to maintain proper poker faces should Sebastian join them this morning.

“Guys, I need your advice,” he cuts right down to the chase. “How do I throw Sebastian a surprise party without him experiencing the element of surprise?”

Objectively he knew he couldn’t, either he surprised Sebastian with a party and ran the risk of invoking the Smythe wrath for at least a week, or he told him about the party and still hazard Sebastian’s malcontent.

Because, surprise surprise, Sebastian Smythe had a deep-seated distrust for the unexpected. 

It was a no-win situation either way, but it was Sebastian’s eighteenth birthday and he wanted to make his day as special as possible. On top of that he loved throwing parties, he loved the organization it took to put something together so that everyone would have fun and nothing would get out of hand.

Sebastian, incidentally, was notoriously easy to surprise–it wasn’t that his boyfriend was aloof or inattentive, and he hesitated to apply the term ‘self-involved’, but most of the time he had no clue what was going on around him if it didn’t directly affect his way of life. He was involved in every detail of lacrosse and show choir, and he had a personal interest in whatever was going on in his boyfriend’s life, but outside of that there was little Sebastian paid attention to.

He, on the other hand, liked to stay informed. He learned the ins and outs of lacrosse, even though it wasn’t a sport he was into before meeting Sebastian, and tried to make friends with other members of the team; he kept tabs on other show choirs and their competitions to prepare the Warblers, even though the Council did a good job of that themselves; he made sure to know what was going on in his friends’ lives to offer comfort and encouragement when needed, and entertained a large amount of other activities and interests on top of regularly pleasing and being pleased by his boyfriend of nearly a year.

Nick, sitting opposite him, shrugs, “Get Ryan Gosling to strip for him.”

He chuckles at that, because that’s about the only thing that could pleasantly surprise Sebastian short of stripping himself.

“Blaine,” Trent offers, “Do we need to remind you what happened last year?”

“Yeah,” Jeff laughs. “Sebastian still gives Trent dirty looks every time he so much as opens his mouth.”

He bites his lip, wracked with doubts over what to do–last year’s party had been pretty disastrous. Trent had insisted he had everything under control, so he felt confident his fellow Warbler knew what he was doing, but upon seeing Sebastian’s face that night he realized they’d caught Sebastian completely unaware (he was still dressed in his school uniform and everything) and he didn’t like it one bit.

There hadn’t been enough drinks to last the night and when Trent had awkwardly announced that the present they’d all pitched in for hadn’t arrived yet it became clear that it would be a long time before Trent got any say in anything ever again.

If he believed Sebastian, the only thing that had somewhat salvaged that night were the few times they’d danced together and the resounding “Yes!” he received after asking him out.

So he figured he could probably get away with throwing Sebastian a party behind his back.

Still, the possibility of displeasing his boyfriend on his birthday doesn’t sit well with him, and his friends fail to stifle his nerves. He tentatively starts looking for a location, and ends up considering a small bar not too far off campus that they could rent for the night–if he could get the lacrosse team and the Warblers to come, and some of Sebastian’s other friends, they’d fill the place up nicely.

Nick and Jeff eventually decide to help him out, if not only to stop him from losing his mind. He tells Sebastian they’re putting together a routine at Wes’ request, a possible number for Regionals, and for all he knows, Sebastian believed him.

But as the days creep by, and Sebastian’s birthday comes closer and closer, his anxiety gets the better of him.

 

“Blaine.” Sebastian sighs, pulling his mouth away from where his tongue had been steadily making his way down his chest, kissing and nipping and licking–his body lay coiled up into a frenzy, turned on by Sebastian’s hot mouth and little moans, while his mind was elsewhere in the future, a future where he scarred his boyfriend for life with a crappy birthday party.

“Blaine,” Sebastian repeats.

“Hmm?” he hums, eyes finding Sebastian’s, who’s got an eyebrow cocked and his lips parted in question.

Sebastian crawls up the length his body, lying down on his side next to him, a hand over his heart. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” –he shakes his head, fingers wiring through Sebastian’s hair– “Keep going,” he begs, and pushes his lips to Sebastian’s, falling into a deep kiss that helps drown his distraction. But as Sebastian trails his lips further down again, one hand reaching down around his ass, he can’t help but skip back to his previous worries.

“I’m throwing you a surprise birthday party,” he blurts out and closes his eyes, laying a hand over his eyes.

Sebastian smiles against his skin and pushes another kiss to his torso, before lying down next to him again. “You realize by telling me–”

He nods. “I know you don’t like surprises, but you do like parties and presents.”

“Is that what you’ve been up to with Nick and Jeff?” Sebastian pulls his hand away from his eyes, pressing a kiss to his fingers, while he feels a frown crease between his eyebrows. He thought he’d done a better job of covering his tracks, even if Sebastian clearly hadn’t guessed what he was up to. “You haven’t been practicing, Blaine.”

He smiles, deciding that Sebastian noticed his lie because he likes to know what’s going in his life, not because he’s paranoid. “I just want you to have a special day.”

“Okay.”

He blinks. “Okay?”

Sebastian laughs, pulling one of his arms around his waist, planting a kiss to his neck before finding his eyes again. “While Trent’s unsuccessful attempt at throwing a decent party last year was both horrifying and scarring and will probably haunt me for the rest of my life, last year I wasn’t dating a guy known for his organizational skills.”

He smiles. “True.”

“I trust you with a lot of things I haven’t trusted anyone with before,” Sebastian adds, and he swears he melts into the mattress right there and then.

 

The party goes off without a hitch. Sebastian doesn’t have to suffer through the mortifying experience of all his friends jumping up and down in the dark yelling ‘SURPRISE’, and he’s spared any sort of wrath–they simply walk into the bar holding hands, Sebastian making his way around the room while he takes care of some business with the owner.

The music came selected from Sebastian’s and his own favorites, and they don’t have to worry about running out of drinks since they were in a bar. Sebastian’s lacrosse buddies got him a six-month subscription to Cockyboys, unironically, and a few boxes of tissues as a joke, but apparently receiving subscriptions to porn sites from sports bros wasn’t cause for embarrassment. Nick and Jeff bought Sebastian a lacrosse Jersey, which read ‘Blaine’ and the number ‘01’ below it, a card added to explain the shirt served for his and Sebastian’s ‘personal use’. He got Sebastian a bottle of his favorite-and-insanely-expensive cologne (and some Durex massage oil he’ll inform him about later).

By the time he and Sebastian find themselves alone on the dance floor it’s well past midnight, the bar has officially closed, and he’s pretty sure the owner can’t wait to get them out of there. But his arms are around Sebastian’s neck, their foreheads pressed together, a beautiful Savage Garden song playing in the background.

“So, Mr Smythe,” he sighs contently, “Did I meet your impossibly high standards?”

Sebastian breathes a smile. “You’re the only one who could.”

“You’re drunk,” he whispers, tightening his arms around Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian’s do the same around his waist, and he wants Sebastian impossibly closer. He curls his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, demanding a kiss, tongue pushing past Sebastian’s teeth.

“Do you have to stay for the clean up?” Sebastian asks, bumping their noses together.

“Please, I have people for that.”

Sebastian groans. “I’m so hot for you right now.”

He giggles and turns in Sebastian’s arms, signaling towards the owner that they’ll be leaving now–they stumble down the street, the cool night air somewhat sobering, and he can’t figure out what he ever worried about. Surely there are different kinds of surprises, the ones that truly warrant dislike because they could cause embarrassment, or the ones you know are coming, building up the anticipation until they’re finally revealed and it can’t help but elicit excitement.

He’s really hoping his last present will go down that way.

They make their way into Sebastian’s dorm room, but before Sebastian can come anywhere near him again he pushes at his chest. He wags a playful finger, “I have one last surprise for you.”

Sebastian’s eyes darken, both with lust and with what he easily recognizes as frustration. “Well?” he asks.

He tracks backwards towards the bed. “You have to unwrap me first,” he teases, and lies down on the bed, kicking off his shoes.

Sebastian grins wickedly and toes off his own shoes, wasting little more time before he makes his way over. Soon, Sebastian’s body covers his completely, long and lean and heavy on top of him; he spreads his legs and lets Sebastian settle between them, Sebastian slowly starting to grind into him while his lips nip at his almost sweetly. His fingers dig into Sebastian’s back, body temperature rising.

Long fingers deftly unbutton his shirt, Sebastian taking his sweet time, dragging kisses and teeth over every patch of skin that gets exposed on his way down. His breath hitches when Sebastian finally reaches his pants and he pops the button, easing his zipper down.

“Blaine–” Sebastian breathes, a reverie in his voice that travels straight down his spine.

He leans up on his elbows, heart hammering in his chest, watching Sebastian stare at the pink panties he bought weeks ago–Sebastian had expressed his fascination with men’s lingerie on more than one occasion, mainly with regards to porn they were watching, and he really wanted to make this night special.

“Do you like them?” he asks cautiously.

Sebastian doesn’t move but stares up at him from under his brow. “You’ve been wearing these all night?” he asks, voice dipping lower than he’s ever heard it.

He nods, biting at his lip, body pounding all over and in all the right places. Next thing Sebastian nuzzles at his hipbone, muttering, “Baby,” and licks at his skin, “Baby,” over and over again, lips trailing over the light fabric littered with hearts, mouthing at his hard-on.

“Sebastian,” he gasps, throwing his head back. “I’m– supposed to–” He tries to breathe but Sebastian’s mouth’s exactly where he needs it. “It’s _your_ birthday.”

“Oh yes,” –Sebastian licks his lips, freeing his cock from the tight panties– “Yes, it is,” he says, before going down on him. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
